


Mocha Frappe with Peppermint

by clarkjoekent



Series: KakuKisa One Shots [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27964049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarkjoekent/pseuds/clarkjoekent
Summary: Kisame is attracted to a millionaire regular at the coffee shop he works at.
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Kakuzu
Series: KakuKisa One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035069
Kudos: 15





	Mocha Frappe with Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Rare pair hell and Kakukisa brain rot. Why not write a coffee shop AU at this point lmao. 
> 
> Up next a flower shop AU.

Kisame looked at the new employee and took a deep breath. The kid had the trainee badge on his name tag and yet he was still berated by customers. Not that the trainee badge ever made a difference for corporate mornings. 

“Hey take him off the register and put him on mobile orders.” Yahiko whispered to Kisame and pointed to the black haired employee. 

Kisame nodded and motioned for Hidan to take over the register. 

“Itachi, I’m gonna train you on the mobile order run.” Kisame led the flustered newbie to the printer near the drink station. There were already a few orders printing off so Kisame didn’t have to ring anything up just as a demonstration. 

“You just peel the back of the ticket off and stick it to the drink size. The drinks here tend to be extremely complicated or very easy, no inbetween. Just substitute the main recipe with the customer’s choice. “ Kisame pulled the first ticket off the printer and read it. “See this customer has almond milk instead of half and half.” 

Itachi watched intently and once the coffee was complete Kisame placed it on the to-go rack and then pressed a button on the tablet next to the printer. 

“When you finish, make sure to notify the customer that they can pick it up.” Kisame pulled another ticket off and completed the simple order. Itachi continued to watch how he made the coffee. 

“How long have you worked here?” Itachi asked while Kisame supervised his attempt at making coffee. This order was a little complicated and Kisame felt bad that it was the first order Itachi was put on. 

“Three years. I started working here while I was in college.” Kisame got a degree in marine biology but he had to intern for the first few years. It only meant he had to work here and one other place to get any kind of income but he was happy. 

Itachi smiled and placed his finished drink on the rack. After clicking the notification button a long ticket printed off. He immediately looked panicked. 

“I’ll take care of this one.” Kisame pulled it off and read it to Itachi. “Large peppermint mocha frappe with extra chocolate, extra peppermint topping, double whip, and triple blend.” Kisame smiled fondly and got to work. He grabbed the nearest marker and drew a little doodle of a shark on the side of the cup. 

The drink was made and Kisame placed it on the counter. Itachi raised an eyebrow and Kisame just chuckled. “He’s a regular.” 

“A regular pain in the ass.” Hidan chirped up from his register. The line was gone and the busiest part of the day was over. 

“Who?” Itachi watched both men eye each other.

“Some old rich dude who comes in all the time. Kisame has a crush.” Sasori added salt to the wound. Kisame felt his cheeks burn. 

“You guys are mean.” Konan rolled her eyes. “Hidan go sweep the front and Sasori it’s your turn to wash the dishes.” Both men groaned in protest but they listened to their manager. Konan gave Kisame a thumbs up and pointed behind him to the door. 

Despite the shit he gets from everyone Kisame will still try to get the customer to smile. He looked so tired when he came in and if Kisame could make his day better it’s a win in his book. It was just an added bonus that the man in question was handsome. 

Kakuzu wasn’t that old. Or at least he didn’t look like it to Kisame. His long chocolate brown hair was usually in a ponytail or a bun. He was tall, tan, and he wore the nicest suits as he picked his order up. 

“Good morning Kakuzu.” Kisame slid the coffee to the man. Today he was wearing a dark blue suit, his jacket was buttoned, and he had his hair in a bun. That bun made Kisame feel things he refused to reflect on until he got home. 

“Morning.” Kakuzu’s voice was a deep baritone. Kisame always wanted to hear more. The man looked at his cup and then at Kisame. “A shark today?” A perfect eyebrow was raised and Kisame could help but shrug. 

“I was feeling a little fishy today.” Kisame smirked. Kakuzu just sipped his coffee, watching. 

“How is your internship?” Kakuzu didn’t like to stick around and chat unless the store was empty. The store was practically vacant which gave them this rare opportunity to catch up.

“It’s going. I got to feed the sea lion and clean the big tanks yesterday. Highlight of the whole internship.” He puffed his chest out with pride. He loved the sea and every creature in it. If this was just the stepping stone for him to be able to live his dream, then he’ll do it. 

Kakuzu snorted and Kisame swore there was a ghost of a smile on his lips. “They need to pay you.” 

Kisame waved it off. “I work here and at the butcher, I’ll be fine.” He wasn’t fine, he had debt up past his ears but he didn’t want to make it seem like he was suffering. Kakuzu eyed him again, not believing a single word he said. 

“Have a good day Kisame.” Kakuzu sipped his drink as he walked out and Kisame was finally able to breathe. Hidan was watching the whole exchange with disgust. 

“You know since you’re poor as fuck you should see if he could be your sugar daddy.” Hidan laughed. 

“When you’re done with sweeping you can change the trash cans outside.” Kisame knew there were perks to being the shift lead and this was one of them. 

During the lunch rush Kisame kept Itachi on the mobile orders to prevent him from getting yelled at. One customer got into Hidan’s face over some secret menu item the internet told them about. After ten minutes of the customer yelling and Hidan getting angry, Deidara looked the item up and saw that it was just a hot chocolate with toffee. 

The day ended with more than the average customers, thankfully there weren't any other incidents. 

“Fucking exhausting.” Hidan sank down on the chair they had in the back room. The others began the closing list - Deidara was washing dishes, Konan was wiping down the machines, Itachi was adding more paper to the receipt printers, and Kisame was putting away the cups. 

“I think we should just hire someone to look up all the bullshit secret stuff to save us the effort hm?” Deidara looked at Konan. 

Itachi was watching the group argue over a new hire and Kisame’s mind was elsewhere. He saw Kakuzu again today getting a second cup which was rare. Kisame frowned at the thought that Kakuzu had a bad day. He was stuck on the register and it was too busy for them to talk.

“Next time just get me or Kisame to talk to them. It’s not our fault we don’t keep up on it.” Konan shrugged. 

“If he isn’t flirting with Kakuzu.” Hidan snorted. Kisame just ignored him and hung his apron up. 

They left and Konan locked up. Kisame had two days off but Yahiko felt sick in the middle of his shift so Konan and him split the rest of his shifts. Kisame needed the money and he would rather just add some more shifts on his plate than sit at home. 

Kakuzu never came in for his usual morning coffee and that made Kisame utterly miserable. He drew some cute sharks and jellyfish on a few kids cups and their smiles cheered him up a little. It was just out of character for the rumored millionaire to not show up. 

“Where’s your boyfriend?” Even Hidan noticed a shift in Kisame’s mood. 

“He’s not my boyfriend and I don’t know.” Kisame played it off and continued to make coffee or train Itachi. He worked the two days to fill in for Yahiko and then he was able to work his normal early morning shift. He was in the middle of wiping the spilled coffee off the counter top when he felt someone poke his arm. 

Itachi was holding a mobile ticket in his hands and Kisame assumed he was having an issue making the coffee order. “I think this is Kakuzu’s order?” 

Kisame took the ticket and smiled. A complicated cold coffee order complete with the triple blend. It was Kakuzu. Itachi walked away leaving Kisame to fill the order, which he did with a massive smile. 

He pressed the complete button on the tablet and waited, hoping that Kakuzu was well. 

“Hey Kisame? I need your help refunding this order.” Deidara called out and Kisame begrudgingly helped his fellow co-worker. Kisame heard Itachi talking to someone and it made him turn to look. Kakuzu was in a t-shirt, jeans and his hair was down. Kisame felt himself gawk. 

Kisame passed the receipt to the customer and the refunded money before walking back to the to-go counter. 

“Hey I missed you the last two days.” Kisame smiled while internally screaming at himself for acting clingy to a man he hardly knows. Kakuzu blinked in confusion and then spoke. 

“The last two days?” 

“Yeah, I was worried you had gotten the stomach bug that’s been going around.” Kisame rubbed the back of his neck trying to sound aloof.

“Oh, no I’m not sick. I didn’t know your schedule changed.” Kakuzu took a sip and watched Kisame’s reaction. 

“Changed? No, I just took a few shifts. I’m back to my normal schedule.” After working the same schedule here as long as he did, it’s no surprise Kakuzu memorized it. 

“That’s why I didn’t show.”

Kisame felt his face heat up. “You only come here when I’m working?”

“You are the only one who makes my coffee right.” Kakuzu smiled and then turned to walk out of the store. He paused and then spoke again, his face hidden from Kisame. “That and I enjoy seeing your smile.” Then he left. 

Kisame could see the blush on Kakuzu’s reflection on the glass doors as he exited and it took every ounce of his power not to run after him. When he realized where he was again he felt 3 sets of eyes on him. 

“For the love of Jashin, go ask him out or I will.”

“That was gay.” 

“Please Kisame go ask him on a date.” Itachi even chimed in. Kakuzu wouldn’t have walked far, he could just take his break and find him in the street. Kisame shook his head and went back to work. Deidara and Hidan groaned in annoyance. 

Kisame put the interaction in the back of his mind until he could go home and let it play over and over. Kakuzu loved his smile and there was a moment of hope for the younger man. He’s had a solid crush on this guy for forever. 

Konan let Kisame lock up and as he walked home he let himself think more about how he would ask Kakuzu out on a date. If he was older then maybe he’s old fashioned. He couldn’t possibly afford a reservation only restaurant. Kisame hated movie dates, he couldn’t talk or connect to Kakuzu while a movie was playing. 

Kisame unlocked his apartment door and thought about doing a dinner date at his place. He looked around his modest little apartment and shook his head ruling that idea out. While he did the dishes and made dinner for himself, he ruled out any and every possible date idea. He became frustrated by the end of it. 

“Maybe ask him out to a picnic?” Konan offered some advice after Hidan asked why it was taking Kisame so long to hook up with the guy. 

“Does the old man even like picnics?” 

“You know where he works right? Bring him some lunch.” Nagato and the others ignored Hidan’s underhanded quip. 

“I don’t want to bother him.” Kisame sighed. 

“Hey Kakuzu ordered a coffee.” Itachi poked his head in the back room and Kisame nodded. He had to do something or he was going to lose his chance with Kakuzu.

This time it was just a regular cold coffee with chocolate. Kisame drew an octopus and a shark with a heart over them on the cup and smiled. He waited patiently for Kakuzu to waltz in and grab his coffee. It took a bit so Itachi kept an eye out for him while Kisame went to help a few customers. 

The older man came in and waited for Kisame to finish, calmly drinking and observing. It sent butterflies to Kisame’s stomach when he saw him actually sit on one of the stools and make small talk with Itachi. It took twenty minutes and Kisame was worried Kakuzu would leave. He had to be busy. 

“Sorry for the wait. Do you like your coffee?” Kisame didn’t know why he was apologizing. Kakuzu only smiled and turned the cup around so the drawing was facing him. 

“Why an octopus?” 

“Your hair is just long and I didn’t want to draw a squid.” Kisame made all the employees in the coffee shop little stickers of fish they remind him of and he enjoyed the smiles or confusion depending on the person. 

“Interesting.” Kakuzu smiled and threw away his empty coffee cup. He lingered for a second and did his usual scan of the shop. It was getting busy and Kisame could feel the anxiety flowing off the man. 

Then Kisame got an idea. “Hey I have to wipe the tables down outside.” Kakuzu nodded and stood up, following Kisame outside. “Are you avoiding work?” Kisame sprayed the first empty table, attempting to make small talk. 

“Yeah, we have a merger today but they make me nervous so I stuck my top man on it.” Kakuzu frowned. Kisame would call it more of a pout, either way he was cute. 

“I’m sure it’ll go well. You aren’t stupid so you wouldn’t do anything too risky.” Kisame continued to wipe the tables down while Kakuzu followed and talked. He was more loose lipped today and it made Kisame happy. There was even a time Kakuzu laughed. It was a deep laugh and Kisame fell more in love with the man. If that was even possible at this point. 

When Kisame finished he decided to just ask the man on a date. 

Kakuzu beat him to it. 

“You know, I haven’t been to the aquarium and I’d like it if you gave me the tour. If that’s okay with you, I know you work there and all.” Kakuzu’s cheeks were flushed and Kisame’s eyes lit up. 

An aquarium date, why didn’t he think of that? 

“Sure it’s a date.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna cry with me over KakuKisa my tumblr is shikakunaras - feel free to send me prompts or whatever :) .


End file.
